


Summer of Our Youth

by Makilyssa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio Being an Idiot, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Pairings, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, One-Sided Relationship, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Teasing, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makilyssa/pseuds/Makilyssa
Summary: They say high school is the best years of a teen’s life. It’s a time where you hardly care about anything, build lasting friendships and have the time of your life before your hit the real world. It’s also filled with raging hormones and a hell lot of dilemmas  but it’s nothing teenage boys can’t handle, right? Right.





	Summer of Our Youth

What was normal? Is there a list written in a book somewhere in the world that itemizes all things that can be considered normal? If there was, Tobio would acquire it through any means necessary even if he had to volunteer himself for human trafficking. Yes, he’s more than just desperate, at this point he’s a groveling mess.

Tobio didn’t think much about it when Nishinoya would jump on his back like a damn leech without any warning to praise a good toss or receive. He didn’t mind it either when Tanaka would sling an arm around his shoulders in between sets to discuss countermeasures for the next match. He wouldn’t even so much as flinch when their captain would give him a reassuring rub on his back when he his spike would _occasionally_ get blocked.

All of those things were normal. He knew that much at least, but those same actions made a world of difference when Hinata was doing it, though.

 When Hinata would pat his back after a good set his body temperature would immediately rise a hundred degrees past burning point, thank goodness it’s not literal or else he would have been burned to death for more times than he can count. During the times the spiker would yell out “Don’t mind! Don’t mind!” when his serve shot out of bounds the words would have a different meaning in his head and those altered versions are all he could hear, things like “You’re still amazing in my eyes!” or “Don’t mind, I still love you!”

And when the spiker would throw him a dizzying smile that beamed all of the sun’s radiance after hitting one of his tosses during a match, Tobio could feel all of his organs churning. That would probably be what most people call butterflies in the stomach, but for Tobio, it felt more like grasshoppers, really hyperactive and massive grasshoppers that are struggling to burst out of his flesh.

Today was the worst though, it’s probably the day when his sanity would pack its bags and fly south leaving him alone to wallow in his perpetual turmoil.

“Kageyama~!” Hinata whined as he grasped Tobio’s wrist in an attempt to lower his hand. “Give me some, stingy-yama!”

“No way, you’ve already had your share!” Tobio yelled as he tried even harder to maintain his hand at a level way past Hinata’s head which didn’t take much of an effort.

The popsicle will probably be melted by the time they stop bickering, though, but Tobio didn’t care about the frozen treat as much as he cared about not losing to the stupid decoy. He had a reputation to live up to.

 “But that was just strawberry! I want to know what blueberry tastes like too!” Hinata wailed, a childish pout on his face.

“Then go to Tanaka-san or Noya-san and taste their popsicles!” Kageyama clicked his tongue. ‘ _This guy’s level of being a pest probably makes up for his lack of height.’_

“Don’t want to!” Hinata stood of his tiptoes and pulled at Kageyama’s wrist with both of his hands. “I want yours!”

“Fine!” Tobio growled. This was never going to end if he doesn’t pacify this dumbass’ whims and his arm was starting to feel numb from being suspended in the air.

Tobio lowered his hand and shoved the dripping popsicle towards Hinata who grabbed the remains of the once icy treat not a second later, he didn’t even bother to get it off Tobio’s hand before sticking the tip of the melting popsicle in his mouth.

Hinata’s pink tongue darted out to give the side of the popsicle a sloppy lick that finished with a wet slurp. In another person’s eyes, this would just be normal, a high school boy tasting his friend’s popsicle and that lick would just appear normal and gross and move in a pace that’s perfectly _normal_.

Life somehow gave Tobio the special ability to see certain things through imaginary specialized lenses that made things appear in super slow motion. Those lenses only worked on his stupid partner, though.

Right now, in Tobio’s vision, Hinata’s tongue moved so damn slow licking up and down the blasted popsicle that was melting so much some of it dripped past Hinata’s lips trickling down to his chin at a pace so teasing it almost gave Tobio a fucking boner. _Almost_ , he still has some restraint left in his system, he deserves a gold medal for his iron will.

Tobio never knew that breathing could become such a task when it was supposed to be involuntary, but his lungs didn’t seem willing enough to take in oxygen and probably wants to leave him off to die. If he had to be honest, dying right now would be better than his current predicament, so his lungs can just stop functioning and he’d be totally cool with it.

“Mmnnn-ahh… twastes sho gwood.” Hinata moaned in delight with the popsicle still in his mouth, the residues of the sticky substance made his lips glisten as the warm afternoon light reflected off of them, they looked even more delectable and Tobio wanted nothing more than to ravish those plump lips with his own.

Tobio’s resolve shattered into a million pieces right in front of his eyes.

“Kageyama?” Hinata asked, the bare popsicle stick now in his hand somehow snatching it from the setter’s grip while he was busy trying not to get a hard on.

It was too much, _too much_.

Hinata’s fingers on his , Hinata’s tongue, Hinata’s scent that smelled like the perfect combination of musky sweat and fabric softener, Hinata’s soft brown eyes that’s speckled with fragments of light making diamonds shame themselves for being lackluster in comparison . Hinata’s voice, god, his voice that could make an entire chorus of angels sing in his ears. He can’t take it anymore.

If he stayed even longer his heart would burst at the seams and most his brain had already turned into unrecognizable mush by now that his higher cognitive functions ceased to work.

Tobio dashed out of the gym without a word leaving a string of wide-eyed teammates lost in a state of absolute confusion and a gaping Hinata who rummaged through every crease of his brain to find out what he did wrong this time.

“What did you do Hinata?” Daichi asked in a warning tone.

Hinata shrugged his shoulders “I have no idea.” He answered in a daze without even glancing at their captain, a thousand scenarios flashing through his mind all at once that backtracked to a few moments ago in hopes to find a reason that made Kageyama act like a total bitch.

The world around them went silent for a few moments more.

* * *

_Oh god, oh god. Oh sweet mother of god._

What the actual fuck was wrong with him? Guys don’t get hot and bothered over their teammate eating ice cream. Guys don’t get hot and bothered over other guys, period. He’s a freak of nature. A complete disgrace to his family. He’d done something so unacceptable in the judging eyes of society. Something so disgusting it could make God’s immortal eyes rot in their sockets.

He’d fallen in love with a guy. His _best friend_ at that!

Kageyama just wanted the ceiling in their club room to crumble and squash his shame along with his body.

Why? Why does this have to happen to him? And why _Hinata_ of all people?! Couldn’t he have just fallen in love with a lamppost instead? Is this a curse? A divine punishment for all his bullshit back in middle school? The questions in his head are endless and there’s nobody to give him the answers, he wanted to pull out his hair by the roots.

Hinata is the first friend he’d ever had, his best friend, his partner. Karasuno’s official setter would never allow himself to ruin their bond with all the lust that’s drowning his senses. He’d rather take these feelings six feet under the ground.

However, what Hinata can’t know won’t hurt him.

It was that dumbass’ own fault for teasing Tobio like that, well he wasn’t teasing him on purpose, and Tobio could blame no one but himself for getting so affected, but that’s besides the point. The point is that, he’s so damn hard right now and he needs to do something about it or else he’d have to go back to practice with a questionable bulge that’s a surefire object of concern and would lead to an unnecessary session of lecturing from his senpais.

So he just _has_ to do this. This way, he won’t make anyone uncomfortable because of his feelings and stupid adolescent hormonal imbalance. Yeah, that’s what he told himself over and over inside his head to knock out his conscience. 

Tobio slipped his hand beneath the waistband of his shorts, hissing when his fingers curled around his hardening member, the coolness of his digits seeping through the thin fabric of his boxers contrasting with the heat of his need in a way that made him want to rut on his own hand.

Every inch of his body felt like it’s on fire and the only way to douse the flames of desire was to find his release. He wants to know the taste of Hinata’s mouth and take his petal soft lips in a bruising kiss. He wants to explore every inch of the spiker’s lithe body so he can engrave even the most trivial detail into his memory, every curve and dip and mark on Hinata’s body, he’d familiarize them by heart because only he could know about them.

He’d pepper Hinata’s body with feather light kisses from head to toe and leave cherry red marks of ownership in places everyone could see so that the world would know that the decoy was his and his alone. He’d make Hinata’s throat go raw from screaming his name in wild abandon like it’s the only thing that could slip out of his mouth.

‘ _Kageyama…’_ Hinata would pant his name over and over against the pillows, his hair and face a disheveled mess of pleasure, hands clutching the covers for support otherwise Tobio would send him flying off to the heavens and he’d never be able to come back down from his orgasmic high.

Tobio didn’t know when his hand slipped past his boxers to grasp his engorged dick or when he started to jerk himself off at an uncontrollable speed, all he knows is that, he was _so close_.

He rubbed his thumb on the tip of the dripping head of his cock, smearing precum all over the flushed flesh, imagining Hinata’s sinful tongue lapping away at his manhood much like he did with the goddamn popsicle earlier.

“Shit.” Tobio groaned, the lust he’d been secretly harboring for his partner for the past few months kept piling up in his body until it took on a monstrous form that enabled him to cross the sacred border of propriety and burn down whatever remains of his self-respect.

The setter rocked his hips in a rhythm that matched up with the pumping of his hand, his pace growing quicker by the second. It was too damn silent in the club room it made his ragged breaths sound like they’re on speakers. Tobio struggled to keep a lid on his throat as soft mewls and groans slipped past his lips, his palm failing to muffle the obscene noises he made as pleasure wrestled with the more rational parts of his brain.

_‘Oh, Tobio, cum inside me_.’ Hinata’s voice moaned in his head in a tone so lewd it could make priests question their faith and sexuality in a split-second. He can’t fucking take it anymore.

“Ah, _fuck_! Hinata! Fuck!” Tobio yelled into the empty space as every ounce of control slipped out of his fingers like grains of sand, he gripped the edge of the metal shelves to keep himself from turning into a heap of flaccid limbs on the floor as his eyeballs rolled back in their sockets making him see flashes of white and a blur of indistinguishable colors.

He had never come so hard in his life.

As the intensity of his orgasm started to wane, ecstasy morphed into the sick coiling in his gut. The moment all the fog in his head finally cleared his conscience came back in a bullet train of guilt-tripping thoughts hitting him at full force.

He masturbated to the thought of his best friend sucking him off in the boys volleyball team’s club room and he’s till gripping his now limp dick in his hand that’s still covered with the evidence of his embarrassment.

How pathetic.

One moment he was suffocating in the abysmal recesses of self-pity, the next he was choking on his own spit.

“K-Kageyama…?” a hushed, trembling voice coming from the direction of the doorway reached Tobio and almost made his eardrums pop despite being a few decibels below what’s considered audible.

The voice was familiar. No it wasn’t just familiar, it was the voice of the idiot he’s been obsessing with.

“What.. w-what were you doing?” Hinata asked as his eyes slid down to the direction of Tobio’s groin which shot back up to the setter’s eyes in less than a second at the sight of his best friend’s penis hanging limp in his grasp.

Tobio didn’t even notice that the door of the club room had opened and he had no idea how long has Hinata been standing by the doorframe to witness the most scandalous moment of his life.

He didn’t know if Hinata had heard him screaming his name, even if he didn’t, the situation was damn obvious even to an airhead like Hinata.

Oh my God, he just wanted a stray laser beam from outer space to come his way and incinerate him on the spot to save him from a whole lifetime of regret.

That was it. Kageyama Tobio’s life is officially over.

**Author's Note:**

> All the trash I write in one chapter, I still post it anyway. Shame on me.  
> This chapter is so stupid but…meh, I tried.  
> More awkward situations to come next chapter.


End file.
